


Hunter & Prey

by wonderlustmisfit33



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, M/M, Masterbation, Tentacle Sex, anual, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlustmisfit33/pseuds/wonderlustmisfit33
Summary: Eddie is beyond frustrated that his unplanned roommate situation isn't turning out as well as it could have. Feeling that all the parasitic prick is doing is choosing to make his life a living hell or so he thinks. Venom decides to teach his host a lesson when he pushes his luck in the cramp little a apartment we are sharing in the heart of San Fransisco, Ca.





	Hunter & Prey

Eddie has had it up to here with his Symboite he wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

Venom is engrossed with web surfing on Eddie's lap top happily munching on his 2nd It's- It! ice cream sandwich when a hand slams the lap top shut. He had no idea what this was about.

"What?" He saids with a mouth full of food then gulps it down. Noticing how pissed off his host his he has been seeing these mood-swings happening for a pretty good while now. He couldn't understand human emotions for the life of him coming from a highly advanced evasive race of aliens.

"Don't you _What_ at me! I am sick of your head games. Every time you even so much as tell me a little bit about what your even here for? You quickly change the subject! This shit is getting really old V!" he badgers he knew he is setting himself for a argument that can go either way for them. Yet he's gotten sick of trying to get anywhere because of Venom's constantly shifty attitude towards him. 

Venom just sits there silently allowing his host to chew him out. He stone - walls hinting that he wasn't intimated in the slightest.

" _I didn't sacrifice my only way back to my own Home Planet to be subjected to this horse shit, Eddie. We have made this perfectly clear already that you belong to ME and there's no getting out of it_!"

Eddie loses it in an insistent as he punches Venom right in the kisser. He only stays silent for a moment to test if the other even did anything. He knew he had been pushing Eddie's buttons for weeks.

Venom only stares back at his host unfazed by the attack. "So this is how you repay me after I gave up everything to save your plant. YOUR PLANET! And YOU want to make _me_ feel like I don't even matter at all!?"

He growls out rising to his full height to mad dog down his host as Eddie tries to act brave. Forgetting how hot tempered the symboite can be. Eddie gets out of the way as Venom comes from him.

"I am warning you Eddie.....! I am this _CLOSE_ to tearing you apart in this apartment. You belong to _me_ now! No other Symboite would see no use for a host like YOU!!" He gestures showing his host his meaty fingers practically pressed together. 

Eddie swings at him again no longer caring if he was going to die in his own apartment. He has just lost everything and has been getting to a point where not even his own life even mattered anymore. Venom doesn't show him no mercy coming at him as he causes his hoist to start backing up. He grabs for the nearest object as he tries hitting Venom at a safe distance. Venom just laughs coldly at his host miserable attempt at hurting him. When he tries to hit him again with the baseball bat keeps around in case someone broke in to clobber them senseless.

He just grabs it out of Eddie's hands the moment Eddie tries to hit him again. Effortlessly blocking the strike breaking the aluminum bat in one meaty hand. It ends up being a fist fight coming at that moment between them.

Eddie no longer is afraid of how this situation was going to end for him as he tries to hit his oppressor every time he steps forward to take a swing at Venom only to miss. "You're always going around acting like your such hot shit! There's nothing about you that I even like. You have got to be one of the most *swings* selfish aliens *swings* in the entire galaxy. I honestly think your just a - Hulking Parasitic Mooch!!"

Venom cocks his head to the side echoing out what Eddie just said " _A Hulking_ _Parasitic_ _Mooch_...?" He grins to himself not even bothered by the insult causing Eddie to step back even further. Making his host become blue in the face in frustration.

"I hate you V. I REALLY Do and I mean REALLY... FUCKING... HATE ... YOU!!" Eddie whines out now feeling cornered when he's met by Venom’s hulking height looming over him with out warning. He picks up his host forcefully to met him at eye level as he his holds on tight.

"I can easily crush you in minute but I don't want to do that. I see your potential in what you can exchange for our disposition." Eddie spits in his face when tries to negotiate. Receiving a growl.

"I'm fucking done wasting my time on that. There is nothing left to discuss. Annie doesn't even care if you kill me! No one is going to miss me so just get it over with you Mother Fucker!!' Eddie lashes out both depressed and angry he begins screaming at the top of his lungs.

"COME ON!! BRING IT!! YOU FUCKING PUSSY ASS COWARD. EAT ME ! DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO ME!!"

\- "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!"

He struggles back to keep himself from breaking down in front of his Symboite. Venom only looks on his grin only stretching out further. 

" I hate you too Eddie but only for the way you're treating me. " He takes a hand to gently crease his host face then sees Eddie taking them into his mouth. He seems confused but decides to roll with it.

He presses Eddie up against the wall as he clashes his mouth up against Eddie's. They stay like this hungry for the other in their sweaty- angst thirst to quench the other.

Eddie couldn't keep Venom's mouth at bay as he keeps him in place slipping his long tongue into his mouth. He feels tentacles holding him in place every time he struggles. Venom laughs at how pathetic Eddie looks he was this strong jackle who caught himself a defenseless field mouse. Reminding him of all those other Symboties and previous host he did had long before but deep down he could feel the same for this poor bastard he’s giving off mixed signals. Never wanting to get too attached nor invested in case something went south among his other loves.

Venom keeps kissing him hard til he gets his answer out of him “How bad do you want me Eddie? How Bad??” Eddie has been so caught off guard he could barely register what’s even going on with the way his own body took to desiring to be claimed. He both began to love and hate this position he has placed himself in.

“I...I...” He really couldn’t get neither his own lips or his body to answer back as Venom began to use his tentacles to slid into his three day old Levi jeans. He hisses out surprise to feel his body temperature rising from how he felt stimulated this foreign sensation felt to be with another man. The sweet taste of forbidden fruit continues to induce him to crave more.

“How bad Eddie?!” Venom commanded in husky voice while he began playing with his host chest. Eddie still doesn’t understand why he feels this way causing a moan to escape his lips. They grabbed in him other places he normally wouldn't see himself getting off on as he only gasp and wiggled further.

Venom gets him off even more licking the back of his ear and licking along his neck causing other moans to escape his chapped mouth. “What’s that? I can’t hear you!” He keeps going as he finally get’s his answer.

“ I WANT ALL OF YOU V!! THAT’S HOW BAD I WANT YOU!!” Eddie gasps out he could feel a little bit of anal play happening along behind him.

Venom smiles at him stepping up his game. “ I’ve been waiting for you to say that since the day we met!” He presses his lips back down onto his host taking his breath away. 

Eddie began to explore the Symboite’s own muscular body. He feels Venom’s own teeth sinking into the crook of his neck to claim him. Leaving a good size hickey he just placed on him. It slightly bleeds and he wasn’t bothered too much by it as they carried on. 

They were getting hotter into their carnal lust til Eddie’s cell phone went off. Venom growls at the earthly device as he takes a tentacle to reach for it as he answer’s the person on the other end.

He growls into it annoyed “ _ **He’s Busy**_!!!” He hangs up chucking the device away as it crashes somewhere.

“WHAT THE FUCK V!?! THAT MIGHT HAD BEEN IMPORTANT!!” Eddie shoves back onto his Symboite’s chest hard trying to see where he threw his cell phone at.

“ Hush! The only thing that’s important here is Me!!” Venom States having to start all over again since they were interrupted. He takes his clawed hand to pull Eddie’s head back he takes his tongue to leave a long hot, messy trial of saliva going to his shoulder. His claw hands tear away at the clothing keeping them a part to make more skin contact.

Eddie isn’t having it feeling that Venom isn’t telling him anything as he tries to get him to stop. “Who was on the line?! Tell me right the fuck now V or you won’t getany-!!"

Venom just silences him covering Eddie's mouth with a black mass coming out of his body. "You ain't threatening me like this!.." Eddie had no way of keeping Venom back from his exploration of his body. He begins ripping up his useless clothes never caring much for Garments.

Eddie still isn't lightning up "No!! I demand you tell me who the hell just called right now!?!" Venom keeps trying to silence Eddie as his protesting only continued. The Symboite sighs having to stop himself from taking off the rest of the tattered clothing.

"Some guy called for you. I don't know anyone here so why the hell are you getting mad at me for!?!?" Venom felt accused because he could careless about the other inhabits of Earth at the moment.

Eddie sighs deciding to let it go. He takes his legs to wrap around or tries to wrap them around Venom's waist only reaching only a few inches around. Venom finds this to be adorable as he tears off the rest of his host clothing.

There is no getting out of it now. Venom wanted all of Eddie himself and he wanted him NOW. He takes another tentacle to go into the fridge to grab for the hearses chocolate syrup bottle. Giving a few generous squirts onto his host bare flesh as he clenches his teeth from the coldness of the syrup drizzled all along his skin.

Eddie tries to not protest to keep that damn tongue off him as Venom helps himself to the taste of his host's body licking along to taste him. "Eddie taste good~" He saids in delight as he takes the bottle and squirts at the neither region of Eddie's groin as he gasp at the applied site. Looking freaked out "V?! What the fuck are you planning to do?"

"I saw this on one of those weird sites that's suppose to be ....interesting..."

"Wait are you talking about a porn site!? V I don't even look at that shit! What are you even saying? I ain't no dirty bastard!" Eddie blushes unsure if he was going tp enjoy where this is headed.

Venom places him on his back as on the edge of the table as he lift him up to place his legs to wrap around his neck to lick grabbing what he could as Eddie doesn't know how to feel about being a sub in this predicament.

Taking away as Venom holds him in place to string him tighter than a violin to play him. Eddie becomes elevated the more he's played by his symboite's hot mouth clouds his better judgement as he sings arching his back to the point he's doing bridge in yoga. Venom continues to lick using his extended appendage to grab his host in both places at once cradling his boys while still using the tip of his tongue sliding around to message at his personal slim jim he slips in it the slit a few times as he takes Eddie into his mouth further.

His host kept singing unable to use any of his arms or legs. He watches on seeing Eddie being taken in Ah reaching his breaking point for release as he does so Venom greedily takes it when his done leaving a hot sticky mess. He begins taking him all in as he prepares his back entrance to get soaked. Eddie wasn't even ready as he can feel Venom's hungry fat alien cock colliding with his withering manscape. He couldn't concentrate as he vision swings and hears deep grunts echoing around him as he continues to thrust more into his host.   
  
Eddie couldn't keep Venom from thrusting harder into him as he does his best not to get too carried away knowing his hos bodyt has it limits. The creaking and cracking of the table he had been using begins to break under his weight the more they kept going.   
  
Venom is hunched over his frame as begins to reach climax. Growling out in a deep alien voice as he spilled his seed into Eddie it begins dripping out after he is spent he holds onto his host's body til he could steady himself to get back up.   
  
He gently runs a hand along Eddie's hair as he plays with it looking at him. 

"Told you. You would like it." Eddie wanted to say something til they were interpreted once more.

Some one is knocking on the door of Eddie's apartment as Venom gets angrier. He keeps Eddie out of sight. He almost rips the front door open. An unfortunate delivery boy was just trying to find his way to the right door as Venom stares at him. He was in his mid 20's looking like a band geek round dark glasses with pimples decorating his oily skin complexion. Filipino American.

He's so distracted by the Symboite's appearance that he is at a lost for words "Uh Uh Uh!"

\- "No we didn't order any pizza!" * he slams the door on the poor guy as he stands there having no idea about what the hell did he just witnessed? He flees the apartment complex with his delivery not wanting to be there as he gets back in his car speeding off.


End file.
